Tech Support
Tech Support is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis The Super Ninja Steel Rangers Need the help of an unlikely Ally when their technology is infected with a virus. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Lori Dungey - Mrs. Bell *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Andy Faulkner- Typeface (voice) *Xana Tang - Emma Harris Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Element (Fire Mode) (attempted), Falcon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Astro Zord *Ninja Steel Blue – Element (Fire Mode) (attempted), Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Fire Mode) (attempted), Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash) (x2; first attempt failed), Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Element (Fire Mode) (attempted), Tiger Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Fire Mode) (attempted), Pink Ninja (Whip Lash) (x2; first attempt failed), Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When the Ninja Star Blades wireless connection are being tested by Redbot, Mick, and Sarah, Redbot says that the wireless connection between the ninja star blades and the computer are working fine.The problem, however, is that there are actual wires attached to the Ninja Star blades. **However, these wires were probably just being used to check the Star Blades' statuses at the time, including the strength of their wireless connection. *For some reason, Typeface effecting Preston's Ninja Star Blade and Power Star affected everyone's tech. **This is also made worse by the fact that Preston could still morph despite the Power Star getting the virus injected directly into it. **Also, even if he couldn't morph anymore as a result it should only be his problem as everyone else's tech getting effected through his makes no sense. ***This error is subverted by the fact that the Rangers' weapons are technology and thus have wi-fi connection (hence the base was also attacked by the virus as they are connected to the same network.) The Rangers are still able to morph because rhe Ninja Power Stars and Ninja Battle Morphers (when not morphed into battle mode) are magic and not technology. *On one of the screens in the Rangers' base, it uses the pictures of the Bandai America's version of the Ninja Blaster which is noticeably different than the prop version used in the show. *When Redbot warns the Rangers that their weapons may malfunction, Brody says they'll just use their fists. However, in the actual battle, they don't actually do this, instead trying their useless weapons over and over while Typeface blasts them at will until Emma is able to remove the virus. **However, Brody's wording implies that in the case that the weapons did malfunction as Redbot warned, they'd use their fists. The Rangers were likely testing to see if malfunction occured (Brody even saying "try another weapon") and of course the monster would attack them while it did. Since Emma is quickly able to fix the virus, they're able to use special attacks again so they never reached the point of having to use their fists. Thus, this "error" is also subverted. * Calvin hides the location of the base by driving a blindfolded Emma around in circles. However, she should really be able to feel that they're always curving to the right and the others discuss whether or not it will actually work while still fairly close to the two. * When Brody contacts Emma and Mick about the situation with Typeface, not only are Brody's eyes clearly visible for Emma to notice but his face ends up on one of the screen she's using to get rid of the virus. * Typeface stated that he came after one Ranger and now had six before the other five Rangers arrived though he could likely see them coming in the distance. * Sarah claims to not be good with programming or computer viruses but the previous season, she used a computer virus to get rid of her hologram clones. * Calvin claims that they'll be toast if the computer virus affects their weapons but their primary weapons are swords, They are not technically driven. * In the battle with Badonna and Basherbots against Ninja Steel Rangers, there were Upgraded Basherbots but they somehow disappeared mysteriously during the battle. This is due to the footage scene Sentai of the chapter Shinobi 22 and didn't include upgraded Basherbots in the American Footage. Notes *This episode is similar to ''Zeo's'' "Mean Screen" and Operation Overdrive's "Things Not Said" as the Rangers' weapons are infected by a computer virus. *Typeface's counterparts' entire video game plot was removed because it involved mainly Japanese kids and unmorphed Ninningers (especially Nagi, Calvin's counterpart). In addition, the way he was knocked out of the game was unmorphed Nagi using the Nexus Super Star and Superstar Blade together to energy slash them all out of it. **In fact, Typeface was not originally killed by the combined Rockstorm Guitar and Ninja Blaster combo but instead by the Superstar Blade and Ninja Nexus Star. This was removed because said Power Star had yet to be introduced in Power Rangers whereas it was a massive plot element in the original Japanese series. **However Yokai Mokumokuren's video game plot was used in the episode Game Plan with Yokai Otoroshi (Game Goblin in Power Rangers) as the main villain. *Emma reveals that she was one of the people who read Redbot's blog from "The Adventures of Redbot ". *This episode was originally titled "Virus Alert". *This episode marks the last appearance of Upgraded Basherbots. See Also (Badonna vs. Rangers fight footage) (fight footage and story)